Everything inside you
by HeyPantat
Summary: Oneshot; Her hair, eyes, everything. She was perfect. No doubt about it.


Hey, I'm back. LOL. Uhh, okay. So I was just in a writing mood, so I thought that I'd write something. This started out as a completely different story, but it ended up as this. So yeah...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL.

* * *

Jake hasn't seen her since they parted in Hong Kong. His family had flown back to New York, but Rose's had stayed. Jake and Rose's parting was simple. Just hugs, kisses, words, and tears. While on the plane, all he thought about was Rose. He thought of the way her hair always seemed to be in an eternal dance with the wind. He remembered one incident, a few days after he met Rose.

They were in Rotwood's class. He was explaining to them about how fairies can withstand harsh winds, by placing a huge fan in the class! Apparently, he didn't seem to think about teenagers' obsession with looking good all the time, because he merely switched on the fan to full speed. He was smart though, because he stood behind it. The wind blew hard on the students and they felt their hair flying off.

Jake remembered this well, because the twenty minutes he took to do up his hair was ruined when the harsh wind blew. So, he thought, it was officially the class' bad hair day. Except for one particular person. Rose

Her golden hair flew out of place when the wind blew. No matter how hard she tried fixing it, just like the rest, it was ruined. Yup, bad hair day. But through Jake's eyes, her hair was perfect. It remained golden and silky. Natural beauty, Jake knew.

On the seat of the plane, Jake chuckled at the memory. He was definitely blinded by love. Then, Jake thought of Rose's soft, glowing white skin.

The night of their school dance was the time when Jake noticed how Rose's skin glowed. It was more beautiful against the moonlight, he thought. He remembered walking her home that night. Her soft hands hugged Jake's arm the whole time. She claimed she was freezing. Of course, Jake knew, it was just an excuse to hold him. Jake felt himself smirk at the memory. At the front steps of Rose's building, Jake helped her slid his jacket off of her. His hands accidentally brushed her bare arms. They were soft, and he was attracted by the way they glowed. She was like a glowing goddess.

Then Jake thought of her voice.

Smooth and calm, always conveying the right emotions. He remembered when she was Cleopatra. The way her voice sounded while she was rehearing the script with him was like music to his ears. He recalled how he dazed off in the wave of her voice. And it would be her voice that would break his train of thoughts. There was one time where he fell asleep in class. The night before, he had been busy fighting off trolls. When he collapsed on his bed, his alarm rang. He didn't get any sleep at all! And so during first period, he dozed off.

From what he heard, there were many failed attempts to wake him. Trixie, Spud, Rotwood, Brad, even the entire class failed to wake him from his slumber. Rose's simple whispers to him woke Jake up, and he woke as though he had been sleeping for an eternity; calm, relaxed, and peaceful.

Her voice was a pure bliss of music to his ears. The perfect sound in the world.

Jake also remembered how he seemed to be completely warm whenever Rose was around him. He remembered, every time when they were together, Jake would be surrounded by comfortable warmth. Even while staring into her huge, deep sky eyes, he felt the fire, the comfortable heat. On one winter day, Jake was walking to school alone. Suddenly, he felt a wave of warmth that seemed to feel his entire body. Looking up, he saw Rose coming over to him. She brought warmth that nobody else can bring, even the fire's glow.

She was his fire.

To Jake, Rose was everything you would find perfect in the world. Everything, all in one. All inside the beautiful girl with golden flowing hair, soft, glowing skin, goddess's voice and fire. Although she is never free of her mark as a dragon slayer, Rose would never be Jake's mortal enemy anymore. She was free of her mark. Free, and perfect.

* * *

Review please! :D


End file.
